


Make-Believe

by ladielazarus



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Ben has been watching too many holodramas. Now, as little kids are want to do, he wants to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Believe

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
cheerful  
**Current music:**| M*A*S*H  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ben](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/ben), [luke](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/luke), [mara](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/mara), [mara/luke](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/mara/luke), [star wars](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/star%20wars)  
  
  
_**Cute Little Ben is Cute...**_

Title: Make-Believe

Fandom: Star Wars

Pairing: Luke/Mara

Characters: Ben Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke Skywalker

Rating: PG

Summary: Young Ben has been watching too many holodramas. Now, as little kids are want to do, he wants to pretend.

A/N: Set about 34 ABY

 

 

“Hello?” Luke Skywalker stepped into the temporary quarters, on the city/planet of Coruscant, that he was sharing with his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, and their six-year-old son, Ben.

 

“In here, farmboy.” Mara's voice carried from the general direction of the kitchen. He entered to find her making lunch, and he leaned against the counter beside her where he could kiss her in greeting before stealing a slice of fruit off of the plate she was preparing.

 

“How was your day so far?”

 

“Oh, you know.” Mara shrugged. “The usual. I woke up, took a sanisteam, got dressed, and then spent the rest of the day serving the Emperor.”

 

Luke frowned, wondering what his wife could possibly mean by that.

 

“Relax, Skywalker.” Mara patted him on the shoulder. “Your son has just been watching too many old holodramas.”

 

Realization began to dawn on Luke, and he felt a small smile grace his face.

 

“Are you telling me that my son has decided--”

 

“Excuuuuse me, Emperor's Hand, but the emperor is huuungry.” Ben's plaintive wail rose from the holovid room. Mara smirked.

 

“That's precisely what I'm saying. Now, if you'll excuse me, the Emperor would like his gelmeat sandwich.” She stopped halfway to the door, turning to regard Luke with a faint smile. “You know, in some ways, it's not that different. They're both incredibly demanding, cranky, and both of them require a rather long nap.”

 

They both snickered before another shout from the living room called them forth with Ben's lunch.

﻿

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
